Meeting Again
by Klaine O'Clock
Summary: After leaving his voice mail, Pecy jackson stops by to see his mom and Paul again before leaving for Greece. How will they react to Percy's adventures so far? Naturally, Paul's still new to this type of thing. Family!FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really not sure how long Percy was missing, the beginning of the book Percy thinks it was two months, but at the end of the book, he accuses Hera for stealing eight month. I'm guessing it was eight because Percy was in a magical sleep for the most part. Just my thinking/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or TLH... or Hello Kitty.**

Meeting Again

Chapter 1

Sally was vigorously scrubbing the night's dishes in the sink. Cleaning had become a nervous habit of her's since Percy had vanished.

Then, a month ago, she had received a voice mail on the phone. It had been the first day that she had heard from Percy in eight months. Sally had replayed the message over and over again, fresh tears spilling each time as she listened to her son's soft, sad voice. Paul had provided all the hugs that she wanted, but she really just wanted to _see_ Percy, tell him that she loved him too, Sally even prayed to Poseidon for his safe return; something she hadn't done in years.

Unfortunately, as much as she tried to clean and get her mind too busy to concentrate on Percy, she only found nothing to think about but him.

Sally felt her eyes moisten just as she heard someone knock on the apartment door.

"Paul? Can you get that?" She called down the hall.

"I'm in the bathroom." Came a muffled reply.

Sighing, Sally dried her hands as the person knocked again. Maybe it was her tired mind, but she could have sworn she had heard a faint "Mom?" from outside the door.

Curious, Sally hurried over to the door as the knocks came again. This time she knew that she had heard someone calling to her.

"Mom? It's me."

"Percy?" She whispered to herself as she felt her throat tighten. She raced the rest of the way to the door and ripped it open, causing the bedraggled teen to jump.

"Percy!" Sally leapt forward and wrapped him in a fierce hug as Percy hugged back. He knew it was foolish, but he had been kind of nervous about seeing his mom again. He just wasn't sure what her reaction was going to be to his disappearance and how much Annabeth explained to her and Paul.

Holding her son at arm's length she looked him up and down as he wiped his teary eyes.

Percy was rather tall, much more so than his mother. He had a brave face on, but Sally's mother instinct saw right through that. He was tired, really tired. There were faint bark lines beneath his eyes. Percy's stature was slouched as he stood, looking back at his mother. Their eyes met and Sally could see that his sea green eyes were dulled. Percy's clothing was ripped in some places, other singed. Small traces of blood were scabbing over random cuts.

"Oh, my baby," Sally choked out as more tears of relief flowed down her cheeks, pulling him close again, she whispered, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Honey? Who was at the do-... Percy?"

Paul had just come out from down an adjoining hallway, "My word! Percy! Where have you been off to?"

Looking over his mother's shoulder, Percy replied without much enthusiasm, "Alaska."

"Ah."

"Alaska? Percy, you know better!" Sally said, alarmed. She knew that it was out of the God's protection.

"Mom, it was a quest. I couldn't just back out." Percy persisted, he knew how him mom felt about him going off and risking his life.

"No. All we get it a vague voice mail message. You mister are going to explain where you have been." Sally had released Percy and was ushering him inside. She sat him down on the couch and put her hands on her hips. Paul followed close behind, watching intently.

"Mom, can't this wait? I'm dead on my feet." Percy asked, yawning. He would rather explain everything when her was in the right mind-set. The hike back home had left him drained.

"No. I want answers Perseus," Tears began to appear again, "I have been so afraid, you're father wouldn't even tell me anything!"

Paul stepped forward, "Dear, I think he needs some rest first. I may be new to this, but I'd say he ran into some trouble getting here and wants to sleep it off."

Percy shot a grateful look at Paul, glad that they understood each other.

Sally studied Percy for a moment.

"Off you go. I expect a full review in the morning at breakfast."

Percy stood and stumbled back a step; light-headed, before grabbing both adults in a strong hug.

"Thank you," He said quietly, "It means so much to have you guys, and not just because you can make blue pancakes." Releasing them, Percy made his way to his room as they chuckled.

Hearing Percy's door close, the smile on Sally's face dropped. Turning to Paul, she asked, "What do you mean '_I'd say he ran into some trouble'_?"

"Well look at him, Sally! He was standing like had hadn't slept for a week. He was bloody too... I thought he was invulnerable, or something?"

"Yes... yes, the Achilles Curse. That is a little disturbing, I guess I should have asked that first..."

"I have a feeling that would have been a longer story that the one we'll here in the morning." Paul said thoughtfully.

Sally sighed.

_Thump!_

"What in the world?" Paul exclaimed as Sally ran to Percy's door. Yanking it open and peering inside, Sally could see Percy only half-way laying on his bed.

Paul chuckled, "Never even made it to his bed," Sounding miffed, he added, "Didn't think that was possible..."

"With Demigods anything is, now help me."

Paul helped Sally shift Percy onto the top off his bed and laid the covers over him. Not once did Percy wake as he has maneuvered this way and that.

Bending over her son, Sally whispered, "'Night Percy, sweet dreams."

She pecked him on the forehead, avoiding a cut just above his eyebrow and retreated out of the cluttered room with Paul in tow.

~ ~.:KO'C:.~ ~

Percy opened his eyes as light streamed through the open blinds. Glancing at his bedside clock, he read: '1:43'. Grunting, Percy untangled himself from his sheets and sat up. He grimaced and a few of his cuts reopened as he stretched. Yesterday had, naturally, been full of thrills. He had expected a nice Pegasus ride home, but Blackjack insisted on a bath, which left Percy with a cab.

He felt dread as soon as he stepped out of the cab on a road near his parent's apartment complex. Sure enough, he had hardly made it down the road before a pedestrian screamed behind him. Spinning, he spotted a giant _thing_ that looked like a lopsided hair ball with claws, six legs and gleaming red eyes. Personaly, Percy had no idea what it was, maybe a helhound with genetic disease and in need of a haircut. No doubt Annabeth would know what it was, but she was still at camp.

Killing it had been hard enough without trying to get shredded by claws or melted with acid spit that Percy discovered the monster possessed.

Stretching one more time, Percy stood, rubbed his lower back and walked out to the bathroom for a shower. He found a fresh pair of clothes waiting for him on the floor by the sink.

Silently thanking his mom, she inspected a few scratches and bruises as he removed his shirt and started the shower. Percy cringed as he took a step into the steaming water (cursing himself for not bringing nectar with him), then relaxed, letting the water wash away his weariness.

From out in the kitchen, Sally smirked as she heard Percy cry out and shouted some names at the offending soap bottle. Hearing the bathroom door open, Sally looked up to see her son walking out of the bathroom with a hand clamped over his forehead. He glared when he saw her grin and mumbled some thing that sounded like, "evil parents and their fancy soaps". Sally could feel her smile grow and she handed Percy a plate of blue waffles.

"It's technically lunchtime, but you seemed too preoccupied with sleeping."

Percy 'humped' as he sat one of the chairs at the small table.

Paul walked in from a small office room, with a newspaper in his hand. He looked up at Percy with a grin as Sally tried to come at him with Hello Kitty Band-aids and disinfectant.

Percy tried to swat his mother away as he ate, but she reached in for a sneak attack and he shouted, "OW!", as a Band-aid full of disinfecting gel was stuck itself to his forehead. Percy grumbled and tried to duck his head in an attempt to hide the pink bandage.

Paul snickered and sat down next to him, "'Afternoon," He greeted.

"One word for it," Percy retorted, trying to salvage a pride as he saw Paul's eyes drift to his forehead and tried to hide another chuckle.

"On another note, first, before you tell your tale, why are you even hurt? I thought you were invincible?" Sally inquired as he sat down on the other side of Percy.

Percy set down his fork that was halfway to his mouth, and answered, "When I made it to Camp Jupiter – I'll cover it in my next _tale_ – I had to cross the Little Tiber, a river that runs from the-"

"Tiber in Rome. It washes away outside enchantments." Paul finished, then, at Percy's surprised look, he added, "I am a teacher. I'm bound to know random facts."

"Right... well, there's your answer, the Achilles Curse is a Greek enchantment and the Little Tiber it a Roman river. I couldn't enter Camp Jupiter with a Greek curse. Thus, it was washed away. It was either that for death by food samples."

"And by that you mean... never mind, what happened after you left Camp Half-Blood?" Sally asked, "I want answers to my questions until I'm satisfied."

Percy knew better than to disagree, starting from the beginning, he spoke, "Well, you know Hera... 'course you do...well, she decided to kidnap-"

"I know how it happened - Annabeth called. Fill in the rest about where you have been." Sally cut in firmly.

Percy wasn't about to decline.

"After my _kidnapping_, Hera put me into a sleep coma for eight months until I woke to find myself surrounded by wolves and no memory of who I was or where I came from. They trained me for a couple months and taught me what I need to know to survive. When my training was complete, they pointed my on my way to San Francisco, to find Camp Jupiter; a camp like Camp-Half-Blood, but for Roman demigods. Along the way, I was chased by gorgons and I ran into Hera, along with Frank, Son of Aries and Hazel, Daughter of Hades. We made it to camp, I lost my skin of steel and I get assigned to the Fifth cohort. Then, I got assigned a quest by Octavian, who already wanted to kill me at this point. We had to free Death so the monsters we killed would stay dead instead of reforming a few seconds later. For starters, we had to get to Alaska for that. Along the way we ran into the Goddess Isis, an old guy with a weed whacker. We made friends with a walking, er, flying encyclopedia. I drank some gorgons blood that helped me get my memory back and we also ran into some Amazons that wanted to kill us, and Canadian ogres that don't like potatoes. Then, stole Frank's Grandma's Cadillac and flew to Alaska in a plane. We, well, Frank and Hazel, killed the giant, Alcyoneus; I killed the undead legion of demigods. I found out that Frank was somehow related to me by a very old – don't make me count the 'greats' – ancestor that was a son of Poseidon. We made it back to Camp Jupiter and I killed a giant, Tyson kicked some as-butt. Then, we ran into Annabeth and Jason with their team. We stopped back at Camp Half-Blood. Lastly, I made my quick stop here before I plane to leave with the crew to Greece for the summer."

Percy sat back in his chair, catching his breath as he waited for this mom and Paul to process everything and to ask questions.

**Tyson did kick some some groin in the last battle. It was pretty kick as-butt.**

Review to your heart's content, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

Meeting Again

Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_Percy sat back in his chair, catching his breath as he waited for this mom and Paul to process everything and to ask questions._

~ ~.:KO'C:.~ ~

Paul's eyes went wide, "Is that... is that what quests are normally like?" He asked.

Percy smiled, "Yeah, pretty standard. Questions?"

"Yes," Sally looked intently at Percy, "Many. Now spill: What does this Octavian person want to kill you? Who's the flying encyclopedia? Isn't gorgon's blood poisonous? You're going _where_ for the summer?"

With her list finished, she spared Paul a glance before focusing on Percy again.

"Octavian wanted to become Camp Jupiter's new praetor, but I got it instead. He also hates Greeks with a fiery passion. Ella is a young harpy who has read almost every piece of literature in existence, including the Sibylline books that contain some important prophecies and such, so we need to keep her from Octavian – who's like an evil, blond version of Rachel. I made sure I drank the healing part of the gorgon's blood, naturally. And finally, Greece. G-R-E-E-C-E. I probably won't be back for eleventh grade either." Percy finished awkwardly, not sure how his mom, or Paul, would feel about that.

"_Won't be back_? Percy!"

Wrong reaction.

"No! Wrong words! I ment I won't be back in time to start eleventh grade. Not that I plan to do some idiotic sacrifice thing."

Percy could tell that didn't ease her thought much, should have kept the word 'sacrifice' out of it, thought Percy.

"I don't like quests and I _really_ don't like sending you out of the country for one ether."

"Nothing new, mom. I can handle things and take care of myself. And Annabeth will be with me."

"Are ogres strictly Canadian?" Paul wondered aloud. Clearly he wasn't on the same page.

Ignoring Paul, Sally asked, "Who else?"

"Frank and Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo and, as said, Annabeth. Seven total, including me."

"Still don't like it, Percy." Sally stated matter-of-factly.

Paul seemed to finally catch on, "Greece? As in, _other side of the world_, Greece?"

"The one and only." Percy replied, hoping to get Paul on his side.

"Cool. What are you going to be doing there on your quest?"

Not the response Percy wanted.

"Closing the Doors of Death." Percy said, trying to be nonchalant.

"I'm sure it's for a good cause."

There we go.

"See, mom? Paul agrees. I'll be fine! I promise to make cookies with you when we get back."

"Blue?"

"Is there ever another?" Percy asked coyly.

Smiling, Sally quietly agreed to Percy's trip plans. Percy pulled her into a hug, silently wishing it wasn't the last. He truthfully didn't know how this quest was going to end. Part of him wanted him mom to put her foot down and not let him go. The other part was polishing it's battle shield, ready to go.

Sitting back down, Percy looked at his soggy waffles, unfortunately, they were beyond help, so he got up and threw them away.

Turning back to the table, he said, "I'm going to need to grab my backpack and a few changes in clothes, okay? Be right back."

Percy hurried to his room and rummaged around the art boxes that his mom had stored there for safe-keeping. Finding his backpack, he tossed out he old folders from the last school year onto the floor and folded a few shirts, some shorts and one pair of jeans. He also grabbed some socks. He may be a son of the Sea God, but his socks did manage to sometimes get dirty and wet on quests, he really didn't enjoy when that happened.

Shouldering his pack, he looked over the contents of his room, doing a mental checklist of everything he could acquire here. He saw the digital clock on his night stand, '2:18', it read. Not finding anything, Percy walked back to the kitchen to say his goodbyes. He had already stayed to long and Annabeth would probably come looking soon if he didn't hurry. Recently, she didn't like having him out of her sight for too long, not that he blamed her.

"In a rush?" Asked Paul when Percy reentered the room.

"Kinda, Annabeth wanted me back by 2:30, but it's a half hour trip back by taxi."

"We'll drive you." Paul suggested, secretly wanting to see Camp Half-Blood.

Sally, seeing right through his facade, said, "We''ll visit later, when Percy returns. We'll have a proper welcome home party."

Paul was slightly crestfallen, but he kept his face, "I _am_ a careful driver, you'd probably be even later if I took you."

Percy grinned at the two of them. He was grateful for such and understanding mom and awesome step-dad.

"I'll be seeing you around then?" Percy asked, giving his mom a hug. He kissed her on the cheek, causing her to smile, "Love you, be back soon and be safe."

Turning to Paul, who had his hand out for a handshake, Percy shook his head and grabbed him by the shoulders; firmly hugging him too. Pulling back, he said, "Keep her safe, practice your swords skills, there may still be some good use in those."

Pulling the other strap of his backpack over his shoulder, Percy made his way to the door to put on his shoes. As he stood, his mom hugged him again, new tears forming, "I can't believe you're leaving already, you only just got back. I still have questions!"

"You'll have to add them to the list of one's you'll have ready for me when I get back." Percy retorted with a fond smile.

He opened the door and took a step, then with a thoughtful expression, he looked back at Paul.

"I also want to see a proper wedding date set when I get back."

At their stunned expressions, Percy smiled a warm smile and closed the door behind him with a last "Love you both", and made his way down the four flights of stairs and outside to hail a taxi.

As a cab pulled up, Percy climbed in and said, "Long Island Sound," The cab driver was giving him an odd look from the rear view mirror, so Percy clarified, "I'll give you directions when we get there."

Nodding silently, the driver pulled back onto the street and with one last look at Percy, was off.

Percy sat in the back seats, thinking about what was to come and the was going to be the result from all of it. As the sun shined in on him from above in the clear sky, Percy could see his reflection in the side passenger window.

He could also see the pink Hello Kitty Band-aid on his forehead. Quickly, _too quickly_, Percy ripped it off. He had to bite his tongue as a few hairs were also torn away from his head.

Percy smiled, maybe he could bring his mom some normal Band-aids back from Greece. Percy was pretty sure Paul would thank him too.

**Review to your heart's content, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.**


End file.
